Ni tu ni yo
by SoraLove
Summary: Yamato siente una atraccion por sakura sin embargo es algo que mas personas comparten es sin duda algo molesto,contiene yamasaku,kakasaku y narusaku


**Ni tú ni yo**

Por.- SoraLove

* * *

_La radiante mañana despertó al jounin que yacía en una cama fría del hospital de konoha, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su estante derecho y sacar de un cajón un tomo de su libro predilecto "Icha Icha paradise" hojearlo un rato y reír entre dientes desde luego; sin embargo en ese momento su lectura fue interrumpida súbitamente por el sonar de la puerta de la habitación, molesto pregunto quien osaba interrumpirlo_.

.

**¿Quién?**

.

**Kakashi-sensei**-_de inmediato reconoció_ _esa voz_**-¿Puedo entrar?**

.

**Claro, claro**-_sonriendo guardo el tomo_-**pasa por favor, Sakura**

.

**Lamento molestarlo tan temprano…**

**.**

**Para nada, tú nunca eres una molestia**

.

_Evidentemente cualquier otro mortal hubiese tenido pésima suerte al enfrentarse a un kakashi por demás molesto pero como se trataba de la pelirosada… pues… digamos que ella era la única excepción para nuestro sensei, quien solo sonreía con escuchar su nombre._

.

**¿Cómo sigue?-**_dijo mientras sacaba una cajita con pedazos de fruta para darle de comer a su maestro_**-¿Se encuentra mejor?**

.

**Pues si-**_mira_ _las frutas y se acomoda para comer-_**Con tus cuidados cada que vienes, desde luego que me recupero más rápido**

.

**Me alegro**-_se apena un poco y le sonríe_-**Kakashi-sensei…**

.

_sakura eleva los palillos y recoge un buen pedazo para dárselo a su sensei, él esta a punto de bajarse su mascara que cubre su boca para probar bocado pero en ese momento llega yamato pasando como si se tratara de su casa. Causa el desconcierto de la joven y desde luego la rabia de kakashi que_ _estaba disfrutando del placido momento_

.

**¿Capitán Yamato?**

.

**He-**_saluda de mala gana_-**Hola… Yamato…**

.

**Sakura**-_este le sonríe_-**Que tal kakashi-senpai, me alegra verlo mucho mejor**

**.**

**Si… gracias a mi también me alegra verte…**

.

_Miente y luego vuelve a su pose de que no pasó nada y se incorpora, aun que intenta que el intruso se aleje de aquella habitación pero no lo consigue_ _¡Es más! Las cosas empeoran conforme avanza el tiempo,_ _digamos que la vena de hatake estaba a punto de estallar._

.

**Sakura, tienes que irte a preparar, Tsunade-sama nos dio una misión ya le avisé a naruto y Sai así que supongo que están por…**

**.**

**¡Good Morning, sakura-chan!-**_sale de la nada muy contento como de costumbre_-**Hola kakashi-sensei y capitán yamato**

.

**Buenos días**-_llega también sai sonriendo como si nada_

_._

**Hai-**_kakashi_ _saludo desganado y después de suspirar_-**Veo que ya todos están listos solo te faltaba sakura ¿cierto?**

_**.**_

**Exacto**-_le sonrió para después seguir callado por un rato_

.

**Bueno**-_haruno finalmente se pone de pie_-**Lo siento sensei, supongo que tengo que irme, ya vendré después de la misión a ver como sigue**

**.**

**Hee-**_se tranquilizo un poco y luego evito su mirada para sonrojarse_-**hmm Descuida, ya estoy bien así que… despreocupate…**

.

_Aquel gesto paso desapercibido incluyendo a la mismísima joven pero yamato no lo dejo pasar por alto pues contaba con el increíble don de la observación así que sonriendo sugirió algo que le parecía divertido_

.

**Kakashi-senpai, ya que se encuentra mejor ¿Por qué no nos acompaña a la siguiente misión? Después de todo no es para nada peligrosa y sirve que podemos convivir todos juntos**

**.**

**Ahhh**-_no era lo que tenia en mente pero al fin y al cabo podría estar con ella así que_-**Pues me encantaría**

**.**

**¡INCREIBLE!-**_brinco de felicidad el rubio_-**Será muy divertido todos juntos pasaremos la noche en el bosque**

.

**Procurare contarte muchas historias de terror**-_sugirió sai_-**aun que el capitán yamato podría asustarte aun mas**

**.**

**Eso es verdad**-_se agarraron a reír yamato y sakura a la vez pues el mismo aceptaba que provocaba "cierto" temor al chico kyubi_-**Oh vaya…**

**.**

**Vaya… vaya**

.

_Aquel ambiente de amenidad era un tanto singular quizás el sensei sintió un poco de celos pues aquella calidez solo la conseguía al estar al lado de sus alumnos pero ahora este nuevo equipo se llevaba cada vez mejor lo único malo de esto es que el participaba muy poco en aquel grupo_

.

**Bien, nos veremos en la tarde**-_se alejan todos_-**procura traer todo contigo, kakashi-senpai…**

.

**Kakashi-sensei lo estaré esperando**-_grito otra vez uzumaki_-**No** **llegue tarde como de costumbre…**

**.**

**Tratare-**_sonrió sin querer ante ese comentario_

.

* * *

Alistándose de inmediato fue a su casa por lo demás que le faltaba y se fue corriendo hacia las puertas de konoha para encontrarse ya con todos ahí esperándolo, no se le había hecho tarde pero aun así se sintió extraño pues solo hacia falta él. Todos en marcha se fueron tranquilos, adelante estaba yamato quien caminaba aparentemente despacio seguido de sai, naruto,

_sakura y finalmente kakashi quien hacia guardia y cuidaba las espaldas._

.

**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**¿are? ¿Qué sucede?**

**.**

**Hmm-**_sakura volteo para hacerle platica pues venia muy callado pero la razón era que venia leyendo-_**Nada… veo que esta ocupado**

**.**

**Veo que le gusta mucho leer**-_se acerca intrigado el amante de los libros del grupo_**-¿De que trata ese?**

**.**

**Ahh… SAI NO PREGUNTES**-_advirtió naruto pues se daba una idea del contenido_-**Es un libro para adultos…**

**.**

**Hmmm-**_se quedo serio, más_-**Ya veo… pues con mayor razón me interesa**

**.**

**¿Sai?-**_sakura retrocedió del susto_**-¿Por qué te interesa?**

.

**Imagino que al ser dirigido a un público mayor, es de más interés y de cosas por el estilo…**

**.**

**hum…**

.

_Silencio total si puedo agregar, yamato interrumpió la charla diciendo que estaban por llegar a la villa donde ayudarían en los trabajos de ahí y_ _después se les fue olvidando la lectura de hatake; por el momento._

_Ya en dicho lugar comenzaron a hacer lo poco habitual en la vida de un shinobi,_ _Naruto repelo como de costumbre pero aun así realizo todos los deberes, como pescar, quitar la mala hierba, pasear perros, recolectar leños, hablar y resolver problemas menores entre los aldeanos._

.

**Bien, kakashi-senpai ¿terminaste con tu lectura?-**_pregunto yamato, pues el jounin estaba cómodamente en la rama de un árbol sin hacer nada_

.

**Aun no**-_le sonrió_-**De igual manera, los muchachos ya terminaron con casi todo… así que descansare un rato más**

**.**

**Ah-**s_uspiro_ _para después ir donde sakura quien estaba golpeando la tierra en un intento de hacer una sanja para el agua de los alrededores_-**Hola**

.

**¿Are?-**_voltea y le saluda_-**Capitán Yamato, Hola… ya casi termino con esto además me sirve de entrenamiento**

**.**

**Tu siempre llena de energías**-_le sonríe_-**me da gusto contar con un miembro del equipo con esa determinación**

**.**

**Gracias**-_se sonroja_**-¿ya pronto podremos cenar?**

**.**

**¿Ya tienes hambre?**

**.**

**SI**-_se apena_-**y mucha… mi estomago hace ruidos casi igual que el de ****Naruto y con eso digo demasiado**

.

**Humm-**_se ríe entre dientes_-**Si te entiendo… mejor vayamos a comer algo antes de que naruto venga a gritarme**-_ríe nuevamente_-**con ese chico no me atrevo a enfrentarme cuando tiene hambre**

**.**

**Tienes razón**-_se sonríe_

.

.

* * *

Reuniéndose todos, yamato les dijo que irían a comer un poco de miso, ramen, onigiris y demás curiosidades pues una amable ancianita había querido agradecerles por ayudar en su aldea, quizás no era una comida de reyes pero con solo el ramen naruto se daba por bien servido.

_Ya todos sentados en la humilde vivienda de la de señora mayor se disponían a cenar amenamente, aun que la actitud de kakashi no paso desapercibida, nuevamente, por yamato. Pues se ve directamente y se sentó del lado derecho de la pelirosada sonriéndoles como siempre mientras que naruto_ _ocupo el lado izquierdo para estar cerca de su sakura-chan._

_Del otro extremo se encontraban sai y el capitán como si nada sonriendo ante las ocurrencias del rubio al comer además de pedirle a la kunoichi que_ _le diera de comer y ella lo único que hizo fue regalarle un puñetazo._

.

**Fea, me pasas la salsa de soya**

.

**jeje**-_sakura con una vena a punto de estallar_-**sai… sigues llamándome de esa maldita manera… eres un…**

**.**

**Oh vamos**-_le sonríe_**-es un apodo que te va como anillo al dedo**

.

**Sai-**_advirtió naruto_-**te he dicho que si valoras tu vida no le llames de esa manera a sakura-chan pues podrías morir…**

.

**Miserable**-_elevando su puño amenazando al asustado uzumaki_-**No me estas ayudando diciendo esas cosas de mi**-_suspira y mejor no lo golpea_

.

**Tuviste suerte naruto…**

.

_rió hatake divertido de la situación, aun que no le causo en gracias que el recién miembro del equipo se atreviera a insinuar que sakura era fea ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Quizás pues rara vez abría los ojos pero aun así_ _estaba alerta de las intenciones de sai para con su alumna, digamos que era un tanto posesivo con su pequeña aprendiz… algo así… por no pensar otra cosa o que quizás este mas interesado de lo que debería._

_Descartaba a naruto casi por automático, pues a pesar de que era mas que evidente su interés por la oji-verde… esta lo mandaba a volar cada que podía, tenias sus sospechas de la actitud de yamato y por eso desconfiaba pero de sai sabia muy poco y aun que aparentemente no le interesaba no_ _podía bajar la guardia con tanta_ _facilidad_.

.

**Kakashi-senpai… ¿No planea comer?-**_intrigo los pensamientos del hombre de plateada cabellera_-**Naruto no le dejara ni una miga…**

**.**

**Ah**-_sonríe_-**Descuida Yamato… enseguida me termino mi comida… es solo que estaba pensando en otras cosas**

**.**

**Me imagino en que…**

**.**

**Humm**-_puso su mirada seria_**-¿enserio?**

.

**Si**-_le mira con altanería_-**Incluso podría jurar que se en "quien" esta pensando en este preciso momento…**

**.**

**Vaya… me sorprendes**…

.

_Aquella pequeña disputa no fue muy tomada en cuenta, más que solo por sai quien entendió a la primera las intenciones de aquellas palabrerías entre_ _los dos jounin. Sakura interrumpió la conversación argumentando que iría a tomar un baño relajante en una bañera que amablemente le había preparado la anciana que los dejo quedarse en su morada_.

.

**Ve con cuidado**-_se despidió el de cabello café_

.

**Capitán yamato…**

.

**¿Hum? Dime… sakura…**

**.**

**Podría vigilar que**-_se sonroja_-**Naruto no se aparezca por haya**

**.**

**Ah**_**-**se rió mucho_-**esta bien despreocupate**

.

**Sakura-chaaaaaaaan-**_el mencionado se sintió decaído y a la vez habían frustrado sus planes_**-¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?**

.

**Humm-**_sonrojada-_**No esta de mas prevenir… bueno, adiós**

.

* * *

_Apenas se cerró la puerta kakashi miro furioso a yamato, pues sakura había sentido más confianza en aquel tipo que en su sensei de tantos años… eso no podía permitirlo, ¿tal vez ella crea que es un degenerado? Podría ser… después de todo se la pasaba leyendo los libros de __Jiraiya-sama. Aun así no le gustaba que haruno pensara así de él por lo que se puso de pie para aclarar las cosas pero las palabras del anbu lo hicieron quedarse_ _ahí._

.

**Senpai… usted tampoco puede ir a espiar a sakura…**

**.**

**¿Qué dices?-**_se volteo molesto_**- ¿insinúas que yo seria capaz?**

.

**NO he dicho nada de eso**-_se pone de pie también_-**solo que no puedo dejarlo salir por que si no sakura podría sentirse incomoda**

.

**Vamos, Capitán Yamato… es solo kakashi-sensei él seria incapaz de algo así… además sakura-chan es muy linda lo sé pero aun así es demasiado joven para él…**

.

**Exacto**-_mintió hatake al respecto, aun que le calo lo de que era muy joven para él, de que manera lo veían ¿de setenta años?_

.

**No es que piense eso, naruto-kun es por dar a malos entendidos…**

**.**

**Ya veo**-_se cruzo de brazos el oji-azul_-**pues es lógico**

.

**Sin embargo**-_hablo finalmente sai_-**Sakura solo le dijo al capitán yamato que cuidara que naruto no fuese a espiarla… pero no dijo nada de que yo no pudiese hacerlo…**

**.**

**Maldito**-_obvios celos por parte del ninja de ropas naranjas_**-¿Cómo dices esas cosas? Obviamente que tu saldrías herido si vas a espiarla**

**.**

**Quizás-**_aun sonriendo_-**Pero habría valido la pena**

.

**Sai**-_lo reprendió yamato_

.

**Vaya… todos saltaron a la defensa de la fea… menos kakashi-sensei quizás el solo le limita a mirarme y despreciarme por dentro**

**.**

**Puede ser**-_confeso él como si nada_

.

* * *

_En ese instante entro haruno por la puerta con una yukata propiciada también por la amabilidad de la ancianita, su cabello suelto y aun húmedo se veía como un ángel mojado, además de que le acentuaba su delgado_ _cuerpo y dejaba un poco a la vista con su pequeño escote, el cual fue el centro de atención de TODOS__los presentes._

.

**¡Que delicia!-**_dijo muy contenta_**-deberían tomar un baño también ustedes**

.

**Yo te tomare la palabra**-_contesto naruto_-**así podré dormir placidamente**

.

**Pues si-**_le señalo un cuarto_-**en esa habitación esta la anciana, dile que te de una toalla para que tomes un baño…**

**.**

**Ok, gracias Sakura-chan**

**.**

**Esta bien-**_le dice adiós_-**Ve de inmediato**

.

**Sakura…**

**.**

**¿Mande?**

**.**

**Toma**-_yamato saca de su mochila una pequeña cajita de almuerzo, un obento, y se lo entrega a la joven_-**Espero te guste…**

**.**

**Oh**-_se emociona_**-¡Gracias!-**_lo abre y esta lleno de fresas_-**Oh que rico… no debió molestarse… pero de todas formas gracias**

**.**

**Vaya Yamato-kun**-_hablo con sarcasmo hatake_-**Eres muy esplendido ¿me pregunto que le tendrás preparado a naruto y sai… digo ellos también están bajo su cuidado ahora**

**.**

**El capitán Yamato**-_hablo haruno-_**Ya le dio unos duraznos a sai mientras cortaba la maleza y unas ricas naranjas a naruto justo antes de cenar, el procura hacer este tipo de detalles**-_le sonríe con ternura_

.

**Entiendo… hum**-_se molesto, pues yamato no solo le había dado ese obsequio a la joven_-**No imaginaba que fueras tan atento…**

**.**

**Es mi manera de ser Kakashi-senpai…**

**.**

**Sin embargo**-_interrumpió la charla sai_-**El capitán siempre le da el mejor regalo a sakura… es mas elaborado e imagino que le tiene mas cariño**

**.**

**¿Tú crees?**-_la kunoichi no se había puesto a pensar en esas cosas_

.

**Veo que te das cuenta de ello, sai-**_confeso el mismo_-**Pues digamos que al ser ella la única mujer es mi deber ser mas cuidadoso en esas cosas, no creo que naruto se sienta contento de ver una envoltura de conejitos… a él le daría lo mismo con tal de abrir el regalo… en cambio una mujer siempre va a ser diferente y toma todo eso en cuenta**

**.**

**El capitán tiene razón-**_respondió ella_**-Los detalles son importantes**

.

**Sakura-**_esta vez la llamo kakashi_**-¿Qué tal es yamato como sensei?**

.

**¿Are?-**_sorprendida_**-A que viene esa pregunta… kakashi-sensei…**

.

**Simple curiosidad**

.

**Pues es un excelente sensei, se preocupa mucho por nosotros y a pesar de que no nos conoce tanto por el poco tiempo que hemos convivido yo creo que él hace lo posible para que todos nos llevemos un poco mejor por eso creo que es un sensei increíble…**

**.**

**Vaya…**

**.**

**No se ponga celoso kakashi-sensei**-_aquello fue sin la intención pero a hatake le vino increíble_-**Usted también es un sensei maravilloso además de que ya nos conoce desde hace años… a pesar de todo creo que es…**

**Como un padre para nosotros incluido sasuke**

.

¿**Padre?-**_una pequeña gotita de sudor se dibujo en su frente_-**hummm**

.

**¿Sucede algo malo?**

.

**No**-_le acaricia la cabeza_**-nada, gracias sakura**-_la miro con ternura_

.

**kakashi-senpai**

**.**

**¿Qué sucede yamato?**

**.**

**Acompáñeme por favor a fuera unos momentos, es sobre algo de la misión, no tardaremos mucho**

**.**

**Como quieras**-_se pone de pie y salen a la terraza_

.

_Naruto veía como los sensei se alejaban y pregunto que era lo que había ocurrido pero sai le dijo que no se preocupase, simplemente hablarían acerca de la misión, fue así que se sintió mejor y se quedo dormido sin mayor complicación al igual que los otros dos. __Mientras tanto yamato y kakashi hablaban sobre… sakura_

.

* * *

**Un padre**-_suspiro_-**Escuchaste… me ve como su padre… que clase de oportunidad tengo… ¡Ninguna!**

**.**

**Kakashi-senpai se ve deprimido**-_el de cabello café se sentó en la orilla de una barda_-**pero no debe sentirse mal…**

**.**

**Imagino que a ti también… te llama la atención sakura ¿cierto? A pesar de que no lo parezca tú eres mas obvio en cuanto a tus sentimientos**

**.**

**Pues**-_sonrió_-**Es imposible no enamorarse de alguien como ella, le confieso que desde el primer instante me llamo la atención por ser… bueno… tan diferente de las mujeres que conozco además de ser una persona muy confiable y que se preocupa por los demás.**

.

**Lo sé-**_miro al cielo y suspiro_-**además de ser muy hermosa**

.

**Si, es… aun más hermosa en su interior e imagino que para que me interesara tanto en tan poco tiempo… debió ser aun más difícil para ti**

.

**En un principio no**-_rió un poco_-**era solo una mocosa… para mi además de que siempre estaba "babeando" por sasuke y molestando a naruto, pero vi como se iba transformando en una mujer adulta a pesar de ser solo una niña pues su carácter cambio radicalmente… ya no era una niña tonta**

**.**

**Yo procuraba estar más tiempo con ella…**

**.**

**¿He?**

**.**

**Lo confieso-**_ríe de lo apenado que esta_-**he sido un reemplazo un tanto oportuno pues… al no tener una buena relación Naruto y sai me daba la excusa perfecta para ponerlos juntos para que se llevaran mejor..**

**.**

**Pero en realidad querías estar con ella**

**.**

**En parte…**

**.**

**Hmmm**

**.**

**Bueno, En una gran parte así era pero, me di cuenta de que ella ya ama a otra persona y** **de una manera extraordinaria…**

.

**Lo sé**-_bajo la mirada_-**Sasuke… siempre será su gran amor**

**.**

**¿he?**-_yamato parpadea un par de veces_-**No me refiero a él**

.

**¿Qué?**

**.**

**No creo que este enamorada de sasuke…**

**.**

**¿Acaso has visto a sasuke?**

**.**

**Claro en la misión del puente, nos encontramos con él y no pudo razonar a pesar de las palabras de Naruto y me ataco con una espada dejándome un tanto mal trecho… además de que ese ataque iba dirigido hacia sakura pero como imaginaras me anticipe y lo recibí por ella**

**.**

**Me imagino, sin embargo supongo que viste su reacción al verlo**

.

**Se impresiono mucho y se quedo sin habla e inmóvil por un instante**-_sus ojos parecían tan tranquilos_-**se nota que le sorprendió mucho al verlo, después de todo tenia muchas ganas de encontrarse nuevamente sin embargo sus ojos no demostraba a una mujer enamorada, mas bien… creo que sasuke es alguien muy importante para ella… al igual que lo es para naruto… por eso ellos dos quieren ayudarlo**

**.**

**Son un equipo muy unido-**_habla hatake_-**esos tres son unidos aun que sasuke sea mas apegado a naruto…**

**.**

**Es verdad pero ella… tiene una mirada muy especial cuando ve a esa persona de la que te** **hablo… lo ve con más ternura de lo habitual, con más alegría, entusiasmo incluso se enoja con él más que con otra persona**

**.**

**¿He?**-_el jounin se desconcertó un poco pues imaginaba quien podría ser la persona de la cual sakura estaba enamorada_**-¿te refieres a…**

**.**

**Naruto…**

.

**¿Tiene que ser una broma? Vamos yamato estas… bromeando Eso es imposible… si así fuera por que ellos dos… no salen juntos o algo por el estilo, pues es evidente que naruto no se opondría para nada**

**.**

**Lo mas dulce… es que ella aun no sabe lo que en verdad siente pero si la miras con atención durante mucho tiempo podrás… percatarte de lo que digo y confirmaras que no es mentira**

**.**

**Increíble**

**.**

**Cuando naruto se convirtió en el kyubi el semblante de sakura cambio demasiado… no lo** **miraba con lastima como yo que sentía pena por el pobre muchacho… No ella le miraba con tanto dolor, como si fuese parte de ella, con la incertidumbre de saber si el podría regresar a la normalidad fue tras él como si fuese el mismo chico a pesar de que pudo morir sakura no es una chica descuidada… ella sabia muy bien el peligro que implicaba sin embargo sus deseos de poder ayudarlo eran mas fuertes**

**.**

**Es verdad, a pesar de ella siempre este golpeándolo… era la primera en ayudarlo o llamarle la atención por su bien, sakura siempre a sido alguien muy importante para naruto y no dudo que él lo sea para ella**

**.**

**Ah kakashi-senpa ni tú**-_sonriéndole_-**ni yo somos la persona mas importante para ella… es una realidad que tendremos que asimilar sin embargo espero que dentro de poco sakura se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y pueda ser feliz por que si no podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida**

.

**Las imprudencias del tonto de naruto**-_hatake puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de los jóvenes_-**ponen en riesgo su vida muchas veces y seria terrible que el muriera, después de todo sakura hasta ese entonces entendería lo que siente… pero ya seria tarde**

**.**

**Exacto… pero bueno… estos jóvenes siempre tan despistados… ni el mismo naruto se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo cuida sakura, que me da envidia con solo verlo y lo peor es que no se percate**

**.**

**Lo sé… si te frustra un poco**

.

_La noche estrellada ocultaba a las dos siluetas de los jounin que decidieron_ _descansar de una vez por todas después de platicar tanto tiempo_ _en la terraza de aquella vivienda._

_Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con una pequeña vela que solo resplandecía dejando ver a la kunoichi que aun permanecía despierta a diferencia de sus compañeros que ya había caído en un sueño profundo y que no podía ser interrumpido_

.

* * *

**Oh, kakashi-sensei… capitán yamato… creí que se había ido a dormir a otro lugar**

**.**

**Para nada**-_toma la palabra el ninja-copy_-**estábamos en la terraza aun… charlando de esta misión y de otras cosas… por cierto ¿Por qué continúas despierta, Sakura?**

**.**

**Este… pues-**_les deja ver que esta cosiendo algo de color naranja_-**El tarado de Naruto rasgo una manga de su chaqueta y estoy cosiéndola**

.

**¿De Naruto?-**_sonríe yamato_-**Que buena eres… imagino que él esta muy feliz por eso**

**.**

**Para nada-**_suspiro_-**ni siquiera se percato de que se le rasgo así que decidí coserla mientras permanecía dormido**-_lo ve atentamente, al rubio que estaba dando vueltas en el piso_-**Si lo hago con él despierto se pondrá como loco y comenzara a molestarme y tendré que golpearlo y no le cosería esto**

**.**

**Vaya, vaya-**_le acaricia la cabeza kakashi y sonríe_-**eres una buena amiga para naruto se nota que te preocupas por él… creí que lo detestabas**

**.**

**Hum**-_se sonroja_-Sensei… **somos compañeros de equipo además yo no lo detesto, puede ser insoportable a veces y me dan ganas de golpearlo pero aun así yo… creo que… le tengo mucho cariño**-_voltea a verlos y les sonríe de una manera por demás tierna y casi iluminante_

.

**Lo sé**-_kakashi la mira directamente a los ojos_-**puedo… darme cuenta de eso con solo… mirarte**

.

**¿are?-**_recordó aquellas palabras_-**El capitán yamato me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo… es curioso**

**.**

**Cierto**

.

_Esa noche pasó sin mucha novedad, claro sin tomar en cuenta la confesión de los jounin por sentir atracción por la fémina del grupo y percatarse de que ella tenía cierto interés por el rubio que a su vez la amaba._

* * *

_Una noche como cualquier otra desde luego, a la mañana siguiente continúan con sus labores en aquel sitio hasta el atardecer pues debían volver a konoha lo antes posible, sin embargo no pudo ser así_

.

**Ya esta oscureciendo-**_dijo kakashi, quien hizo que los demás dejaran de saltar por los árboles_-**será mejor pasar la noche aquí**

.

**Kakashi-senpai tiene razón, todos desempaquen y pónganse cómodos para pasar la noche…**

**.**

**Etto**-_sakura se acercó a su sensei_-**Kakashi-sensei…**

**.**

**Hum-**_volteo de inmediato y le sonríe**-**_**¿dime?**

.

**podríamos quedarnos al aire libre como cuando estábamos en el equipo 7**

**.**

**¿hee? ¿Pues de que manera pasan la noche con yamato?**

**.**

**El siempre nos consigue una posada o crear una enorme casa de manera**_-añadió sai_-**por eso nunca estamos desprotegidos**

**.**

**Vaya, yamato-kun… eres muy meticuloso**

.

**Me preocupa que ellos duerman bien**-_sonríe descaradamente_

.

**Bueno, en este caso paran la noche a la intemperie mientras yo preparare la leña para la fogata**

**.**

**Esta bien kakashi-sensei**-_grito naruto emocionado_

.

_El rato lo pasaron amenamente todos juntos, yamato se reía de cómo sakura golpeaba a naruto y a sai saca que se pasaba de sincero, kakashi no dejaba de ver a su alumna le enternecía todo sobre ella y en verdad deseaba lo mejor para ella, aprendió eso del capitán que siempre la miraba con ternura y fue el primero en comprender los sentimientos de haruno mejor que ella misma en tan poco tiempo_

.

**Sai se quedo dormido muy rápido**-_dijo naruto_-**Quizás sea por miedo a que sakura-chan siguiera golpeándolo**

**.**

**N-A-R-U-T-O…**

**.**

**Perdón-**_inclinándose pidiéndole misericordia_-**lo siento, sakura-chan**

.

**Como sea**-_ella se tranquilizo_-**Ahora tengo mucho sueño, así que mejor te golpeare mañana después de comer**

**.**

**¡Que cruel!**

.

_Paso mas el tiempo y sakura se había quedado dormida, mientras que los tres restantes seguían charlando sobre otras cosas entre ellas el tema del kyubi y de cómo uzumaki sentía cierto temor de no poder volver a la normalidad y que en ocasiones se sentía mas parte de ese zorro que de él_ _mismo y de que no quería que los demás lo odiasen o le tuvieran miedo, naruto sabia perfecto de lo que hablaba… siempre se sintió mal por como lo miraban los aldeanos así que no les quería dar otra razón para_ _aborrecerlo, a lo que kakashi lo tranquilizo un poco._

.

**Mientras tú luches contra el kyubi desde tu interior y no le permitas apoderarse de su subconsciente… todo estará bien**

**.**

**Pero-**_se veía en verdad preocupado_-**cuando estoy así… no puedo hacer nada para regresar a mi estado natural… incluso lastime a sakura-chan**

**.**

**Eso me contó yamato**-_suspiro_-**pero aun así debes creer un poco mas en ti**

**.**

**Es que…**

.

**Que tonto-**_sakura se despertó de pronto, quien estaba al lado de él_-**eres un precipitado… aun no sucede nada y ya estas asustado**

**.**

**¿sakura-chan? Discúlpame por haberte despertado**

**.**

**¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer con esos gritos tuyos?-**_se cruzo de brazos_

.

**Lo siento**

**.**

**En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote me di cuenta de que en verdad eres un ruidoso y fastidias demasiado pero**-_voltea y lo ve directamente a los ojos lo que ocasiona que se sonroje el rubio_

.

**¿Pero?-**_pregunto aun sonrojado_

.

**Pero… a pesar de eso**-_ella se abraza las piernas mientras naruto se acerca un poco mas-_**Eres alguien muy fuerte y decidido, por no decir que eres un terco de primera que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere**

**.**

**¿sakura-chan?**

**.**

**Así que-**_le sonríe_-**despreocupate estoy segura de que tu podrás controlar ese extraordinario poder y cumplir todos tus sueños y lograr tus metas…**

**.**

**Hum**-_apenado se encogió en hombros y jugaba con sus dedos_-¿**En verdad crees eso, Sakura-chan?**

**.**

**Estoy plenamente segura de eso**-_lo mira y sin querer unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos_-**además… sin importar nada y aun que pierdas la razón y no vuelvas a ser el naruto que conozco, incluso así… yo jamás… sentiría miedo de ti ni muchos… sentiría odio hacia ti…**

.

**Ah**_-aquello eso voltear y aun completamente rojo se armo de valor y la vio directamente al rostro_-**sakura…**

.

_Esas mirabas hablaban por si solas, los espectadores estaban mas que sorprendidos e intrigados por lo que pudiese suceder así que ni siquiera parpadearon para no perderse ningún segundo; en un instante tanto naruto como sakura suspiraron a la vez y cerraron sus ojos para después sonreírse mutuamente, él volteo hacia la luna un tanto mas tranquilo mientras ella se recostaba en el hombro del shinobi para descansar y a su vez lo cobijaba con su propia manta, para compartirla._

.

**Debemos descansar para seguir al amanecer y regresar a konoha**

.

**Tienes razón-**_se acomodaba mejor en el hombro de naruto_-**Tsunade-sama se pondrá furiosa si no la ayudo con ese papeleo**

**.**

**Sakura-chan…**

**.**

**¿Dime?**

.

**Gracias**-_reposa su cabeza en la de ella_-**a pesar de que me viste de esa despreciable apariencia… como un monstruo… aun así me da gusto saber que no te causo miedo y que además no me detestas**

**.**

**Sería incapaz de ello**

.

oh… y gracias también por lo de mi chaqueta… me daba frío por esa abertura pero supuse que tu la arreglaste

.

**De nada… ahora mejor duérmete ya**-_forma su puño y se lo pone en la cara al pobre chico_**-¡O si no te golpeo!**

**.**

**Es… Esta bien**

.

_Aquella escena era tierna, sin ninguna malicia y a la vez significaba tanto, los dos jounin comentaban al respecto y de cómo era cierto que ninguno de_ _los dos se habían dado cuenta de que "algo" había cambiado entre ellos, antes de dormir kakashi los miro de espaldas de esa manera recargados uno en el otro y recordó una vez que… vio a Minato-sensei… de la misma manera con su esposa, kushiina se sonrió y después se volteo para dormir placidamente, mientras yamato seguía observando a sakura, solo a ella_

_.._

_._

.

"_**sakura me doy cuenta con tan solo mirarte… tu en realidad… amas a Naruto"**_

..

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Soralove.-**_Pues después de mucho ver __**shippuden**__ una y otra, en espera de nuevos capítulos, me dio por hacer este fic… por que desde que vi a yamato pensé en como le daba preferencia a __**sakura**__ y hasta creí que en realidad estaba interesado pues el siempre estaba viéndola, algo muy curioso y gracioso a la vez fue cuando dijo que había que dejar a __**naruto **__atrás por que estaba herido (cuando sakura se enojo y le reclamo que kakashi jamás diría eso) pero después cuando sakura se recuperaba de su herida en el hombro yamato objeto para poder tomar un descanso y que ella siguiera con ellos (jajaja se me hizo tan gacho de su parte hacer esa excepción por ella y por mi naruto no) así que mi mente enferma se hecho a volar y nació este fic… aun que debería terminar mi otro fic (que apenas va en el cap 4 o 5 pero en fin así son las cosas) Espero les haya gustado, lamentablemente solo es de un capitulo pero bueno, es malo que me comprometa a hacer fics largos por que no los termino (bueno si lo hago pero me tardo siglos) por eso ando por ahí por el mundo haciendo fanfics cortos, hasta la próxima_

**DATOS EXTRAS**

la palabras de yamato fueron mencionadas en naruto shippuden así que espero que sean ciertas y que sakura se de cuenta de lo que en realidad siente por mi lindo zorrito

Creo que sai fue neutral en este fic así como lo es en la serie, aun me gusto que hablo un poquito menos para mantener la intriga

Lo siento por las fans girls de sasuke o sasusaku ¿Qué hacen aquí? No se crean, pero bueno a mi pensar no creo que sakura sienta algo por sasuke pero es mi humilde opinión esperare para saber como termina la seria

¿Quién rayos es minato y kushina? Pues para los pocos conocedores son los padres de naruto, jijiji, besos


End file.
